


Welp, There Goes Grumpy Claus

by thealwaysandforever



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Derek Is So Done, Derek Laughs, Derek Loves Stiles, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Human Derek, Laughter, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Stiles Loves Derek, Stiles is a Little Shit, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealwaysandforever/pseuds/thealwaysandforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles just can't stop laughing. No matter how much Derek blatantly glares at him from across the room, there is no way that Stiles thinks he’ll be able to stop. Not when Derek wiggles and teeters back and forth to try and prevent himself from falling over. </p>
<p>"Stiles. Stilinski. If you don’t make yourself useful in the next minute, I’m going to hurt you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welp, There Goes Grumpy Claus

* * *

 

There isn't much Stiles can do but wipe the tears from his eyes while simultaneously gripping the edge of the couch to keep from falling over. He would have never seen this coming. These kind of things only happened to _him_ and Derek would be there to help but now, _Derek_ is in this mess and Stiles just doesn’t think he can handle it. It’s too much to take. _‘How is this happening?’_ Stiles chants in his head over and over. _‘How?’_

 

Never in a million years did Stiles think he would find Derek like this. In the mercy of twinkling and singing Christmas lights from chest to toes in their living room.

 

Jimmy Boyd’s, _I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus_ , is coming from one of the buttons near the plug of the lights and Stiles can't get over the absolute _horror_ on Derek's face of being stuck and having this Christmas classic blaring loudly all around him.

 

Stiles _just can't stop laughing_. No matter how much Derek blatantly glares at him from across the room, there is no way that Stiles thinks he’ll be able to stop. Not when Derek wiggles and teeters back and forth to try and prevent himself from falling over.

 

"Stiles. _Stilinski_. If you don’t make yourself useful in the next minute, I’m going to _hurt you_."

 

Stiles hiccups through his laugh,"Y-Your fa-face," he softly tugs at the skin on his throat, the ache of laughing so much for so long making it tender. Stiles is _really trying_.

 

_Really_ , but Derek is tangled and looks so much like an over-sized infant that he simply can't stop the giggles from bubbling low in his belly and spilling from his mouth.

 

"Ha. Ha. _Fricken' ha_ Stiles. Really, I'm glad you're finding this very amusing- Oh my _god will someone tell this poor child that his mother isn’t really kissing Santa Claus-_ " Derek pulls at his feet as hard as he can, trying to yank the lights plug from its socket but he's _so_ wrapped up in the lights. Them being at least over 10 feet in length isn’t exactly helping.  Not even his hardest tugs have detached the plug from the socket and Derek has been tugging for so long.

 

He takes a deep breath because he swears that this song and these lights and Stiles laughing is going to be the death of him.

 

"How did this even happen D-Derek?" Stiles takes some slow breaths and actually calms down (even if it’s only from giggling to a slight snicker) while also trying to find where the tangled mess starts.

 

"I don't know! I was just putting the lights around the tree, my foot got stuck first then the other and- well _this_." Derek shrugs because he honestly doesn't know. He was circling the tree to distribute the lights evenly and it all went downhill from there. _‘Downhill and all around him in a convoluted mess,’_ Derek thinks.

 

Stiles shakes his head,"And I'm the klutz in this relationship?"

 

"Shut it."

 

"I mean honestly Derek. You had _one job_."

 

Derek grumbles,"Shut. It."

 

"Maybe you can just stand here like this to greet Mr. Claus when he comes down the chimney. Since you've got more lights than the tree, he can find it easier with your kind assistance," Derek flicks Stiles on the top of his head.

 

"Ow! Hey, don’t get all snippy on me! You’re the one shining like baby new year over here."

 

"Just get me out of this and will you please make this song _stop_!" Derek tugs the cords down until they reach his waist. If he had to hear about this boys mother kissing "Santa Claus" again, he was going to ban Christmas from this house.

 

"Oh it's not so bad. I like this part, _she didn't see me creep, down the stairs to la la la_ ," Stiles hums the rest while Derek sighs heavily above him, watching as Stiles pulls from the bottom and sides, gently loosening the tight lights wrapped around his legs.

 

A few minutes with some more coaxing, the lights loosen and Derek steps away grumpily,"You finish the rest of that damn tree."

 

"Sure thing Mr. Grumpy Claus."

 

Derek throws two handfuls of tinsel at his face.

 

Stiles shouldn’t have been so surprised but it does make him flail around for a bit and when he looks up, Derek has a hand on his stomach, laughing, wiping tears from his eyes.

 

"You've-You've got it in-y-your mouth," Stiles sputters and gags making Derek snort in between his loud rumbled laughs.

 

"I feel like I'm dying over here and you're," more sputtering and nonsensical flailing,"and you're _laughing?!_ " Derek only nods as his snorts die down. Stiles shakes his head and limbs, watching the rest of the tinsel fall, coating their floor in what resembles silver snow. 

 

"That wasn't cool Grumpy Claus."

 

"Well Grumpy Claus needed to get back at you somehow."

 

Stiles raises his eyebrows,"So you agree that you're Grumpy Claus?"

 

Derek doesn’t even try to argue. He just walks over and wraps his arms around Stiles’ middle and immediately Stiles lays his head on Derek’s shoulder. His grip tightens. Stiles is comforted by the warmth that his boyfriend’s body emits. This beautiful distinctive smell that wafts from Derek and fills his lungs, settling throughout his body is pure Christmas. Even when Derek isn’t home, his smell still is. Stiles will always find that a part of Derek never leaves him and this always keeps him warm.

 

"I’m so happy to have you here. Today, tomorrow. This Christmas and the next.”

 

Derek smiles and kisses the top of Stiles’ head,"You will always have me and I'll always have you. I love you Stiles. Always."

 

"I love you too Derek. Always and forever."

 

**_'And I saw mommy tickle Santa Claus,_ **

**_underneath his beard so snowy white_ **

**_oh what a laugh it would have been_ **

**_if daddy had only seen_ **

**_mommy kissing Santa Claus last night,'_ **

 

Derek's eyes grow in horror and his hold on Stiles slackens,"Please don't tell me they have motion sensors."

 

Stiles shrugs,"Maybe they just react to you." Derek actually _whines._

 

"We're getting new lights," Derek all but drags Stiles out of the living room huffing and puffing about evil Christmas lights out to get him or how they should have read the label before buying them.

 

And if this is the way Stiles goes, laughing so hard he collapses a lung then so be it because nothing will ever compare to witnessing Derek Hale try to explain to a store employee the reason he needs lights that won’t sing this Christmas season.

 

* * *

 


End file.
